Kasumi's Tale
by Campino
Summary: Chibi Misty! I decided to do a series of each of the characters of Pokémon's lives when they were growing up to explain some things, or just pointless fluff. It cute at first, but it has a bit angst and more real life issues. If you're just looking for p
1. Happier Days

****

Kasumi's Story

By: Sora

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me or any of the characters or places. All rights go to Nintendo, and all the other big companies that own Pokemon. So nobody sue me! This is non-profit and for entairtaiment only. You should be flattered I chose to do a fic on your ideas. ^_^

Authors Note: I've changed a lot of things around as far as the Pokemon history goes, though not much is known about Misty, Ash, or Brock up until Ash started his journey. And for those few who don't know, Kasumi is Misty's Japanese name. For the first chapters Misty and her sisters are very OOC. Also in this chapter Misty is five and her sisters are fourteen. And the song "Sleep Tight" belongs to Sara Brightman. I don't claim any rights to that song.

****

Chapter 1- Happier Days

"Misty! It's time to go!" called my big sister, Daisy. "Juth a minute!" I had to see my Pokemon, Seel before we left. "We'll be back in a week." I promised it. "Seel! Seel" It cried unhappily.

"There you are. Come on or we'll be late." Said my other sister, Lily, appearing in the door. "Good bye, Theel." I whispered sadly one last time as my sister dragged me down the stairs.

I hopped into the backseat of our old station wagon. My mom and dad sat up front. My threee older sisters, who are triplets, sat in the front row, and I sat in the back row alone with with our all luggage. 

I missed my water Pokemon already. Well, they aren't _my _Pokemon exactly, 'cause my parents run the Cearulen City gym. We all love water Pokemon.

But we were going on a once in a life time chance. Okay, well it is for me. For a five year old girl, the Offical Pokemon League Competitions is a big deal. I can't wait until I'm old enough to become a Pokemon trainer. But that's still five years away.

It was a long trip from Cearulen City to the Indigo Plateau. I brought my coloring books and crayons. That would keep me busy for hours.

I happily colored the time away. Along the way I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up my parents were talking in low voices. I started to sit up. "Don't tell Misty-not yet." My father said. "Yes. She's too little to know." My mother aggred.

I laid back down and pretended to be asleep. "Team Rocket is heading to Ceurlen next," whispered Daisy. "What else did Tommy say?" "Their soldiers have multiplied by thousands." "They have a new secret weapon." "But no one knows what it is." "When they come, " my dad said, "you girls be ready to protect the Pokemon. And Misty. They can't get Misty."

I lay there trembling under the blanket. "She's so cute and innocent when she's asleep," commented Violet. "And we have to keep it that way."

I wanted to hear what else they had to say, but my leg was cramped and I was so thirsty. "Mmmhh?" I mumbled, sitting up. "Misty, are you awake?" whispered Lily. "Yeah. I'm thirthy." "Sorry, Mist. You'll have to wait until we get to the Plateau. It should only be another half hour or so."

Daisy lifted me up out of my seat and placed me on her lap. "Are you gonna sthing your song, Daithy?" Im asked. Daisy had a beautiful voice and a special song she had just for me. I rested my head against her chest as she began to softly sing.

__

" We saw Fanastasia in a far off land

Cry for the living in the desert sand

They waited underneath a splintered moon

To hear the beating of an ancient tune

Sleep Tight

The reapers waiting in the wings

Sleep Tight

To reap a man of many things

Sleep Tight

Look through the eyes of destiny

Sleep Tight

We find the kingdom, but he has the key

I meet a seer who believes and dreams

Our blood is running through eternal streams 

Dust you'll return and dust you shall remain

'Cos that's the only heart that beats again and again.

"Sleep Tight…" 

* * *

It was light when I woke up the next time. I was lying in a strange bed, in a strange room. _Where am I?_ I slowly sat up and looked around. 

I climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. On the door was a sign, _Welcome to the Indigo Hotel_. 

I hurry now. We're going to see the Pokemon Leauge Competions today. I put on blue shorts and a white t-shirt with a Vaporeon painted on it. I pulled my long red hair into a messy braid. 

I opened the door and peered out the long hall. There were so many doors. _Where's my family? I'll have to try them all. _I went up to the first door, but I couldn't reach the knob.

I was jumping as I could, trying to reach the knob, when a strong hand me around the waist and lifted me up. "Don't do that, Misty Mermaid."

"Daddy!" I cried. Misty Mermaid is Daddy's pet name for me. He set me down on the floor. "I couldn't find you Daddy. I was scared." I said. "Don't worry, I'm here now." Daddy took me to his and Mommy's room. We were going to wait there for my sisters. They always take a long time to get ready.

But I wanted to see my sisters. Daddy made sure I knew exactly which room was theirs before I raced over. 

Lily was getting changed, Violet was taking a shower, and Daisy was putting on her make-up. "Hurry up!" I said to them. "You are thlower than a Thlowpoke in January!" Daisy and Lily laughed. "When you're older, Misty, you'll understand the importance or looking nice." "Don't I look nice?" I asked, confused. "It only took me a coupla minuth."

Violet came out of the shower and started putting on _her _make-up. I got tired of waiting so I flopped onto the bed and turned on the tv. A special news bullieton was on. "Team Rocket has to be stopped." The reported announced. "They've been striking gym after gym, stealing all the Pokémon, burning the cities, and kidnapping children for their army."

Lily came over to me. "Are you ready to-" She stopped when she saw what was on. She gasped and quickly turned off the tv. She took my hand and pulled me towards the door. "C'mon! It's time to go, Misty!"

* * *

We walked up to the Stadium on the outskirts of Indigo Village. We had really good seats, right up next to the arena. While we were waiting for the Competion to start, Daisy, Lily, and Violet took me down to the food courts. "I love pop corn and I love cotton candy!" I cried. "Do you want a souviner, Misty?" asked Violet. "They're selling stuffed Pikachus over there." "Yeah!" I yelled. "She sure is hyper today," commented Lily. My sisters nodded.

A tall, young man with unruly black hair and large hazel eyes stepped in front us. He had six gleaming Pokéballs attached to his belt. "Hello," he said. "I'm John Ketchum and I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon trainer. He crouched down to my level. "Want to see my Pokémon, kid?" I nodded my head, vigrously. "Yeth pleathe, thir!"

The man chuckled and took out his first Pokéball. "Go!" Misty gasped as the Pokémon revealed itself to be Articuno." "It'th a legendary bird." I whispered, in awe. Even my sisters were amazed by this majestic creature. They had never seen anything like it. He would definitly be the winning trainer.

"And Moltres!" Out came the legendary bird of fire. "And last, but not least, Zapdos!" "You have _all_ the legendary birdth!" I exclaimed. "You muth really be the worldth greateth trainer!" The man smiled and said. "I have a little boy at home. He's about your age. I left home when he was just a baby. I wanted to capture the fourth legendary bird for him, but I can't seem to find it. I know it exsits!"

"There'th only three legendary birdth!" I said. "No. It's just no one has any documented proof that Kasai, meaning Phoneix, exists. I saw it though. On the morning my son was born. It shall be my gift to him."

"I hope you catch Kathai." I said He chuckled. "So do I, child. So do I." And he dissapered into the shadows, not to be seen again.

"I've heard of Kasai," whispered Lily. "But I thought it was only a legend," said an awe struck Lily. "And the Phoneix shall save the key," Daisy quoted her favorite tale.

"What doeth that mean, Daithy?" "There's an old story of Kasai. I heard it at the Gym Leader's Convention a few years ago." "Can you tell it to me, Daithy? Pleathe?" "Maybe later, Mist. C'mon. Mom and dad will be wondering where we are."

So we went back into the stadium. The first battle had already begun. "Where were you?" demanded our mother. "We're sorry, but-" "Oh, never mind. Just sit down." "But mom, there wath a trainer with all three of the legendary birdth!" "Don't be silly, honey. Those are only stories." "I saw them too, mom," cut in Violet. "And he said he saw Kasai." My parents just laughed. _But I did see them. They were real and I saw them._

** ** * * *

It was about halfway through the match when I realized we hadn't got our food. My parents and sisters were so into the match that they just handed me $20 and said to get them something too.

I was estatic at having so much money all at once. I walked out of the stadium and wandered through the crowds, trying to find the popcorn stand.

I couldn't see over all these tall people. I was squished between two fat people, so I stepped into a hall. "Hey, little girl," whispered a low, scratchy voice. "Who'th there?!" I cried out. Out of the shadows of the dark hall, stepped a young man in a red tuexedo.

Purring by his side was a Meowth. "You look good for the job. What do you think?" Scared, I stepped back. "What do you want? Leave me alone!"

"I think you'd make a great addition to our team." "You..you're from that Team Rocket I thaw on the newth!" I accused.

The man chuckled to himself. "Yes, you are correct. I am the clever leader of our powerful organization." He stepped aside to reveal about thirty men and women dressed in black and white with a red R symbol. "So," he drawled. "Are you going to need some peursaion?" He snapped his fingers and in unison the army lifted their guns.

I gulped and stepped back. "Don't be stupid," he hissed. "Help!!!" I screamed as loud as my five year old lunges would allow. A rough hand covered my mouth and I bit it hard, than spat out the taste. "Ow!!!" screamed the man. "The little bitch bit me!"

He let go of me for a second and I ran, tears streaming down my face. I sped through the crowd. _Where's the door to the arena? _My Daddy would show that man. _But where is Daddy?_

I ran into somebody and looked up, terrified. I couldn't make out a face through my tears. "Misty?" The person wiped the tears from my eyes and hugged me close. "Daithy?"

Daisy comforted me until I calmed down. "We were worried you were lost or something. So I came down to find you. What happened, anyway?" "Oh, it wath awful, Daithy!" I told her of my encounter with Team Rocket.

Daisy looked angry when I was done, but not at me. With a frightned look, she bought me a large popcorn and a large cotton candy. Then she took me back to our seats.

When we sat, she looked at my family and grimly stated, "It's started."

* * *

At the end of the day, I was very tired. The competions had gone on until eleven pm and my head dropped. Lily picked me up and put me on her back.

We walked back to the hotel. There's so much to see at Indigo Village at night. It's a regular tourist place. There's always shows, fireworks, and parades.

"Put me down," I said sleepily. Lily let me down and I scramled over to the Pokémon parade. There was a float full of real Pokémon and trainers. "Hi!" I called up to them, waving. Someone grabbed my hands and set me on the float. "Just smile and wave," a girl whispered to me.

A trainer pulled me aside. "Wanna play with my Pokémon? It'll look good to the crowds." The trainer had an Arcanine, an Alakazam, a Chansey, a Persian, and a Lapras!" The weren't really cuddly Pokémon, but they were strong. I like Lapras the best, it being a water Pokémon and all.

I knelt down next to the Pokémon. "Hi, I'm Mithy and I juth love Pokémon!" "Pigeot!" "Arc!" "Kazam!" "Chan-sey!" "Persian!" "Lapras!" The trainer told her Pokémon I was a friend, to be good, and I wasn't going to hurt them.

The Chansey and I played tag. I was it. I chased it around the float. It was too slow to outrun an energetic kid so I quickly tagged it. I giggled and shouted, "You're it!" "Chan! Chansey!" I laughed and ran away. Chansey chased after me.

"C'mon and get me!" I exclaimed. I forgot about being tired and raced around the float. Soon, the other Pokémon joined in the game. I knew then for sure this is what I wanted. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Pokémon. I didn't just want to train them. I wanted to understand them, to love them, be part of their world. I just felt I belonged with them.

The night sped away as I played game after game with the Pokémon. I wasn't aware I was being watched. The Team Rocket leader and his army watched through binoculurs. "Yes, she is one of them," said the man. "Next week we hit the Ceurulen City gym. And she shall be ours. Destroy the others, but she could prove to be useful."

Team Rocket may have been spying on me, but my family was watching me too. They'd protect me. No mattee what. Little did anyone know of the concequences.

* * *

That night was the highlight of my young life. I'd grown tired eventually while talking to the Lapras. I told her about my famly's passion for water Pokémon and my dream. Even if Lapras couldn't speak in english, she seemed to understand. 

I must have fallen asleep on the float. I woke up in the same hotel bed. I flicked on the tv as another news bullieton came on. It showed the Plateau in flames. "Terrorists struck the Plateau late early this morning. All evidence points to Team Rocket. The Pokémon League is sorry to announce this year's competions have been cancelled."

"No…" I whispered. "We are sad to report there were a few casulties." The reporter listed those dead, and I heard one particulair name mentioned. "John Ketchum." A tear rolled down my cheek. "No…" I hadn't known Mr. Ketchum all that long, but I felt connected to him some way.

I sat there for a few minutes in my grief, until I was aware of light breathing behind me. Daisy sat beside me and hugged me close. "He was special. His Pokémon escaped, you know." "Really?" "Yeah. Maybe even _you _could catch them!"

I shook my head. "No. I can't. It'th thuppothed to be thomeone elthe." Daisy gave me a funny look, then laughed. "Let's go, silly. It's time for breakfast."

We had breakfast in the hotel's café, then we headed home. We had to leave early because of the fire. I was _really _mad at Team Rocket. But I had no idea then how much I would soon come to hate them.

**__**

To Be Continued…

Authors Note: I hope Misty's lisp didn't bother everyone too much! Also Kasai, the fourth legendary bird belongs to me. I made it up. And did anyone get the part about _John_ Ketchum? Just a hint to his role for anyone who knows spanish or whatever. I geve too much away already! Please keep reading! Ja ne, minna!"


	2. What Starts It All

****

Kasumi's Tale

By:Sora

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. It belongs to Nintendo, 4KidsEntertainment, and a bunch of other companies. Nobody sue me. I just got fired the other day and I'm really broke. Once again, "Sleep Tight" by Sara Brightman does not belong to me.

****

Chapter 2- What Starts It All

My trip to the Indigo Plateau weeks ago only seems like a dream now. So far away. Everything had gone back to it's normal schedule. Everything stayed normal until a few months later. That was when diaster struck. I had no idea how this day would change my life forever.

I had a special job of my own at the gym. I was to little to battle or train the Pokémon, so I got to register the trainers, hand out coupons and direct trainers to the gym. It was fun on busy days. I got to meet lots of neat people and some of their Pokémon. But somedays we had hardly any trainers and I had no one to play with.

Today was an epcially slow day. But we did have one trainer come by. He came up to the desk and sort of looked around as if I weren't there. "Excuthe me?" I said. "Can I help you?" The man just sort of grinned at me. "Yes, child. I do believe you can."

I was puzzled. This man reminded me of someone, but I didn't know who. "Would you like to battle?" I asked, trying to be polite. The trainer had amused smirk now. "Battle? With you?" "No. With my Dad or Daithy. They're doing the battles today."

"That's alright. I don't want to battle. I just want to check out the gym."

There was something wrong with that. Why did he wanna see the gym? "I don't know…" I said. "I'll be right back!" I promised and took off towards the gym where Daisy was battling a trainer. "Daithy!" I called. "Just a minute, Misty! I'm busy right now!" I glanced back towards the trainer who was tapping his foot, impatiently.

"Daithy. There'th thomeone here. He wanth to thee the gym." Daisy turned and sighed. "Just a moment, " she told the young girl she'd been battling.

"Who wants to see the gym and why?" Daisy asked me. I just shrugged. I took her hand and pulled her to the lobby. "Thith ith my thither, Daithy." I told the strange man. The man chuckled at my lisp. "What an adorable child."

Then he grinned at Daisy. "So, pretty lady. Can I see your lovely gym?" Daisy bit her lip and looked down at me, nervously. "I don't know, sir. Why is it you need to see our gym? You must have a reason." The man chuckled to himself. He reached into his long coat and pulled out a plastic card. "I'm from the Offical Pokémon leauge. I'm here on offical bussiness. I have to run an offical gym inspection."

"Gym inspection? Why weren't we told of this?" The man shrugged. Daisy carefully studdied his ID. "Alright." She gave in. "The Pokémon Leauge is so paranoid lately." She muttered. "It's all those Pokémon theives, like Team Rocket," said the man. 

I don't like the way he grinned when he said that. There was something very wrong with this. "Follow me." Daisy led the way down the hall. "Get the Pokémon out. Just in case," Daisy whispered to me. "Right." I nodded. Daisy pushed open the door and I crept past her, so the man didn't get sucpicous.

I went into the small room where we store all our Pokémon. I took all the Pokéballs and hid them under my jacket. I carefully walked out, slowly so I wouldn't drop the balls. Once the Pokéballs were safe on my bed, I raced back to the gym.

I gave a thumbs-up to Daisy and she smiled at me. "Great. You can't be too careful, ya know." We followed the inspector around a he "inspected" the gym. "Where's your Pokémon?" He asked. "I need to see them too." 

I glanced at Daisy._ What do we do now?_ She gave me a confident grin. "They're all at the Pokémon Center, sir. A very talented trainer managed to defeat all our Pokémon." For a moment I thought I saw the man scowl, but when I looked again he was all smiles.

"Fine, then. I left my notebook, could you please go get it for me?" "Um, okay." Daisy left to get his notebook.

The man looked like he was about to say something to me, but changed his mind. Quickly glancing behind him, he pushed me in the pool. I screamed and took in a mouthful of water. I wasn't a very strong swimmer yet and my clothes were dragging me down. I struggled to the top. "Daithy! Daithy, where are you?!"

I choked on some water and sunk under. Everything was blurry. So dizzy. _What's happening? I have to help Daisy!_ I can't drown. What sort of water trainer would I be if I _drowned?_

I kicked off my sandels and propelled myself to the surface. I came up coughing a sputtering. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out. "Are you okay?" Daisy asked me. "That guy from the Pokémon Leuage!" I gasped. "He puthed me in the pool!"

My Dad, Lily, and Violet raced in. "What happened?" Dad demanded. "Misty, are you alright?" I nodded with chattering teeth. Violet took a towel off the rack and wrapped it around me. "Where did that guy go, Mist?" "I don't know. He dithapered when I wath in the pool." "There's something I really don't like about this," muttered Daisy.

* * *

I swam with my Seel in the pool that afternoon. We were in the shallow end, playing Marco Polo. "Marco!" I giggled. "Seel!" Or maybe I should say, "Marco Seel" 

"Marco!" I called. "Seel! Seel!" "Oh, where are you, Theel?" I might be a good swimer, but I'm not match for Seel. I felt Seel's smooth fin poke me in the back, but when I turned around he was gone.
    
    After a while I gave up. Seel and I were both tired. "You're good at thith, Theel. I'd never be able to catch you." "Seel! See! Seel!" Seel nudged my cheek, as if to comfort me. I hugged Seel. "I love you, Theel." Seel is my best friend in the whole world. I wasen't around other kids that much and my sisters where busy running the gym, so I'd make friends with the Pokémon.

Our pool is twenty feet deep. Myself, being not quite three feet, had never been able to make it to the bottom. Daddy and Mommy told me to stop trying. To wait until I was older. They said if I ever did make it to the the bottom, I probaly would never make it back up.

"Theel, I'm gonna try to jump to the bottom, okay? Don't try to thop me unleth I drown or thomething." "Seel!" Seel nodded as I climbed out of the pool and walked over to the low diving board. I climbed the ladder and walked across the cold metal.

I took a deep breath, bent my knees, arched my arms above my head, and dove into the water. I pushed down with my legs and opened my eyes slowly, wishing I'd thought of goggles. The chlorine stung my eyes. 

The bottom is just another few feet away. _I have to make it. _My lungs burned, and my eyes stung, but I kept going. I was happy when my hand touched the smooth floor. I was about to head up when I saw soemthing on the floor. It was a drain. I'd seen lot's in the shallow end, but this one was open and it was slowly sucking water out.

I couldn't see the cap, but it couldn't have come off by accident. _So how come it's open? Did someone open it? _Then I realized I'd been under for a long time and I needed air. _But I can't get up. I'm so tired. _

I felt something click under my arm and pull me up. It was Seel. Seel brought me back up to the surface and I sucked in cool, sweet oxygen. I rested my head on Seel as I treaded water. "Thankth, Theel!" I hugged Seel. "I did it! I touched the bottom of the pool!"

Seel clapped his flippers together. "Seel! Seee!!" My Mom rushed into the pool. "Misty! Get out! We're going out for supper! Hurry up!" I quickly hopped out of the pool and walked across the slippery floor. Mom handed me a towel and I wrapped it around me. I changed back into my purple tee and black shorts, then we went to McDonalds for supper. Lily grumbled the whole away about going out to a kiddy resteraunt with her family and Violet complained about missing her show. Daisy was silent, lost in thougt.

When we got home, there was a long line of trainers waiting to battle. My parents took care of that, and my sisters and I snuggle up in front of the tv. "Oh, Who Wants To Be A Pokémon Master is on!"

"This Pokémon is very large and very sleepy. It takes 100000 pounds of food to sastify it's hunger. Is it a)Snorlax b)Drozee c)Hyno d)Jigglypuff ?"

That's an easy question. "Thorlax!" I said. "The answer is Snorlax, Fegis," replied the contestant. "Correct! What is Articuno's special move?" That was a hard one. My sisters didn't even know the answer. But I knew. "Blizzard!" I replied. Lily gawked at me. "How'd ya know that?" I shrugged. "There wath thomething on Articuno in the paper lath week." "I didn't know you could read." 

The contestant's time is running out. "Time's up." Fegis said. "The correct answer is Blizzard." At the end of the movie, Lily got up to make us some popcorn, grumbling about something called calories. "Violet, what are calowrieth?" She giggled. "You don't wanna know, sis."

A movie called, "Mew's Mew" is coming on. Lily came back with the popcorn, turned off the lights and the movie started. The movie was sad. It was about a mythical Pokémon, Mew. It tells the story of Mew's struggle to escape poachers and trainers, trying to remain hidden forever. But a little girl finds Mew and befriends him. Then the forest was set on fire and the little girl dies. Mew shall now forever remain hidden forever.

"Time for bed, Misty," Violet announced. I stiffled a yawn. "But I'm not tired yet!"Daisy laughed and carried me upstairs on her back. She tucked me in and sang my special lullaby. "_We saw Fanastasia in a far off land_

Cry for the living in the desert sand

They waited underneath a splintered moon

To hear the beating of an ancient tune

Sleep Tight

The reapers waiting in the wings

Sleep Tight

To reap a man of many things

Sleep Tight

Look through the eyes of destiny

Sleep Tight

We find the kingdom, but he has the key

I meet a seer who believes and dreams

Our blood is running through eternal streams 

Dust you'll return and dust you shall remain

'Cos that's the only heart that beats again and again.

"Sleep Tight…"

I soon fell into a deep sleep, with Daisy singing her song. But it wasn't a good sleep. I had a nightmare. I drempt I was the little girl in the movie. I was trapped in a quickly burning forest. I couldn't find Mew. The fire was getting closer and closer. I could smell the smoke. Choking me. _I can't breathe!_ It was so hot.

I coughed and woke up all sweaty. "It wath juth a dream." I reasured myself. "A dream." But I could see the orange flames licking at the door and I could smell smoke. I knew it was no dream.

I crawled out of bed and took a sweater out of my drawer. It would be cold outside. I felt the doorknob like I was told to do. It wasn't too warm. So I ran into the hall and tripped on my barbie doll.

Lily came out of her room. "Why didn't the fire alarm go off?" "I dunno." I coughed. She helped me up and we stumbled through the smokey hall. We went to Violet's room first. "Violet!" I cried, pulling on her bed sheets. "Violet, wake up! There'th a fire!" "Mmmh?" Violet rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "The house is on fire," Violet explained.

Violet jumped out of bed and the three of us raced over to Daisy's bedroom. The door wouldn't open! We heard coughing and banging coming from the room and we realized Daisy was trapped.

Coughing and swaying, Lily and Violet heaved on the door until it collasped. We pulled Daisy out, then checked our parents' room, which was vacant. "They must," Violet coughed," be getting the Pokémon."

When we got downstairs, we realized we were trapped. The fire blocked off the bottom of the stairs. "We can't go back upstairs," mused Lily. "How the hell do we get out?" I made a face at her. "You said a bad word, Lily!" I crowed. "Sorry, squirt."

"There's only one way," decided Daisy. She picked me up and tossed me over the flames, scorching my baby blue pjs. I landed in the living room, only an inch from hitting my head on the coffee table. I sat up and watched as my sisters, one at a time, lept off the stairs and landed near me.

By now the smoke was so thick I couldn't make anything out. "Daithy? Lily? Violet? I can't thee you! Where are you?!" One of them grabbed my hand and pulled me beside the fire. We passed by the gym and I caught a glimpse of my Mom and Dad.

With shock, I realized our pool is empty. I remembered the open drain I'd seen that afternoon. Our Pokémon were too exhausted to put out the flames, thanks to all the trainers from earlier. My parents were trying to get all the Pokémon out, but we have a lot so it wasn't easy. Mom saw us watching them. "Run!" she screamed at us. "Get out! The building's about to collaspe!"

We ran towards the exit. I was slow, so Daisy picked me up. We finally made it outside. It felt so good to be out in the cold, clean air. I looked over at our house. Flames were leaping out the windows and doors. Any part of the house that wasn't on fire was blackened.

I cried. Daisy held me and comforted me, but she cried too. We waited for Mom and Dad to come out for what seemed like hours. But they never came.

I heard a siren and I saw people coming out of their houses to watch our house slowly crumble to the ground. "Where are they, Daithy?" I demanded of my sister. "Where ith Mommy and Daddy? I want Mommy and Daddy!" I cried. Daisy tightened her grip around me.

Then I saw all the Pokéballs flying through the flames, just as our house exploded. I screamed, "Mommy! Daddy!" I tried to run back in, but my sisters held me back. "Shhh," Lily said. "It's okay. It'll be alright." But I knew it wouldn't be alright. Mommy and Daddy are dead.

The firemen drove up then. They put out the fire and searched the house. All our belongings were ruined and our parents were pronunced dead. I went and collected all the Pokéballs. At least the Pokémon were safe. I shook back a sob. _Mommy and Daddy are more important than Pokémon!_

We just sat there on the charred grass, crying. Lily noticed I was shivering. "We can't just stay out here all night." "But where do we go?" asked Violet. "Tommy can help us," Daisy said. "He'll know what to do."

__

Tommy? That name sounded farmillair. He is Daisy's boyfriend. I remembered hearing his name on the way to the Indigo Plateau so long ago.

"Daithy, tell me what'th going on," I pleaded. "How come Tommy can help us?" Daisy sighed and glanced at Lily and Violet. They shrugged. "I guess you have a right to know. I'll tell you on the way there."

So she told me as we walked down the cold, lonely street. "Mist, Team Rocket did this. They're going to destroy all the gyms and.…us. We're in their way of world domination. You've heard of Team Rocket on the news, right? They want you, Misty. They're taking lots of young children to work for them. They want all the rare and powerful Pokémon, so they can rule the world. As for Tommy, he's part of an underground system trying to put an end to Team Rocket's reign of terror. He has connections. You see, Team Rocket isn't done with us yet. He's the only one who can help us."

"That..that..man from earlier, he wathen't a inspcetor from the Pokémon Leauge, was he?" "No. He was the one who set the bomb and drained the pool. And he probaly sent all those trainers to wear out our Pokémon, too."

"But that'th juth mean! Juth killing innocent people like that!" "I know, Misty. That'w why Team Rocket must be stopped."

We went over to Tommy's house. I fell asleep as soon as we got there and I drempt of the fire and innocent Mews all night. _I'll make Team Rocket pay for this. They won't get away with killing my parents._

##### To Be Continued….

C-ya, minna! 


	3. Gym Life

****

Kasumi's Tale

By Sora

Chapter 3- Changes

Disclaimer: [Insert Disclaimer; I'm too lazy to type it out] 

Authors Note: Nickels is a great restaurant. They DO make the best milkshakes in the world, next to me. ^_^ I had to add that in. Also, I KNOW they don't have dollars in Japan, but it works better this way, ok? And loonies are what we call dollars here in Canada.

I was seven now, two whole years older. My lisp was gone and I'm a lot smarter now. We'd gotten over our parent's death and rebuilt the gym. And my sisters, having just turned sixteen, were given custody of me and the gym. We got on with our life.

Well, almost. Every now and then I'd still have that nightmare about being trapped in the fire. Daisy would always come in and stay with me until I went back to sleep. Sometimes she sang too, but not as much as she used to.

We still have fun together. Every year we'd go to the Official Pokémon League Competitions. But we were so busy running the gym now. The fire had made us all closer, though. Or so I thought.

I don't have to be a receptionist anymore, but I'm still too young to battle. I got to help raise the Pokémon and sometimes I was allowed to do the announcing during battles.

But my sisters weren't as good at my parents, so we didn't have much money anymore. That's when my sisters started performing their water ballets. Of course they wouldn't let me. _I'm too little._

One day my sisters got a phone call from Tommy. He said Team Rocket had attacked Pallet Town and needed their help. My sisters had joined the resistance in order to avenge our parents.

"We'll come back as soon as we can," Lily said. "If any trainers come to battle, just tell them to come back tomorrow." "And don't let anyone in to see the gym," said Daisy, winking at me. And then they left.

So I was all alone. All alone in our big house. I watched TV but nothing was on. I went to play with Seel, but Seel wasn't in the mood to play.

I missed my parents. I missed my old life. I sat down on the stairs and cried. The doorbell rang, startling me. I wiped the tears from my eyes and answered the door.

A tall girl, with long, shiny black hair and violet eyes stood there. "Hi," she said. "Is this the Cerulean City gym?" I nodded. I was about to tell her my sisters weren't home, but something stopped me. "Do you want to battle?"

I wanted to battle. I'd been practicing with Seel. I'd beat this trainer, and show my sisters, then maybe they'd let me battle.

I led the trainer to the arena. "Three Pokémon each," I said nervously. "No time limit." The trainer smirked at me. "Aren't you kinda young to be a Pokémon trainer?" I answered by throwing a Pokéball. 

"Go Seel!" "Alright then," the trainer said. "Go Butterfree!" I laughed. "That's all you got?" This was going to be easy. "You'll see," remarked the trainer.

"Seel," I commanded. "Use your bubblebeam attack!" Seal looked at me confused. We'd never battled together before. "Please Seel," I whispered. "Seel! Seel!" It clapped a stream of soapy bubbles out of it's mouth.

Buttrefree was down in a second. "Good job, Seal." "Don't under estimate your opponent," growled the trainer. "Huh?" She threw her Pokéball. "Go Dragonair!"

I gasped as the mythical Pokémon appeared before us. This Pokémon was said to only be in fairy tales. Now I know it really exists.

What type is good against dragon? I couldn't think of any. They _have _to have some weakness. It isn't water, I soon discovered.

"Seel, use your ice beam attack!" "Dragonair! Dragon Rage!" The trainer ordered the most lethal of dragon attacks. Seel shot out ice and froze Dragonair.

"Yes!" I cried. Seconds later the ice cracked and Dragonair burst free. "No!" It fired the fatal dragon rage attack at my poor Seel. Soon Seal was enveloped in flames and fainted. "Seel!" I yelled running towards it. Sadly, I held out Seel's Pokéball. "Seel, return!"

I took out another Pokéball. "Go Seaking!" "Sea!" "Seaking, poison-sting attack!" Seaking rushed at Dragonair and poked it's horn into it.

Dragonair limped forward, then collapsed. "Dragonair, return!" ordered the trainer. "You might have been able to defeat my Dragonair, but try this."

"Go, Electabuzz!" Uh oh, I'm in trouble now. Everyone knows electric is strong against water.

Seaking won't stand a chance against Electabuzz, but maybe Staryu can handle it. "Return!" I commanded the big fish. "Go, Staryu!"

"Hiya!" It called. The large starfish Pokémon was one of my favorites. "Electabuzz, thunder!" "Staryu, jump in the air sprayed and do water gun!" Staryu did as I said and using it's amazing agility dodged the thunder and sprayed water on Electabuzz. Electabuzz growled and let out another thunder.

I wasn't quick enough to issue another attack and this time the attack hit Staryu head on. Staryu collapsed in the water, gem blinking. I called Staryu back.

"You're very good," I told the trainer. "And you suck. What kind of gym leader are you?" I was mad, but I gave her the Cascade Badge anyway.

After she left, I cried some more. _She's right. What kind of trainer am I? I'll never make it as a Pokémon trainer._ But her Pokémon were so strong and rare. They should be illegal if no one can find them.

"Don't be a sore loser," I told myself. She was good, but if I try harder I can be even better. _I just need more practice. I can't wait until I'm ten._

Just then the door swung open and my sisters came in with Tommy. "Hey, kid," he greeted me in his usual way. "What's up?" I shrugged. "Nothing much." I followed my sisters into their room and Tommy made himself comfy on our couch.

"So," I said to Lily. "Did you save Pallet?" A wave a sadness crossed her face. "Most of it. There were a few houses we just couldn't save."

"Oh, did you catch Team Rocket?" "No, Mist. They're very clever criminals." I hate Team Rocket. And it's obvious my sisters do to. It isn't fair they get away with something like this.

"Hey, does everyone want to go out for supper?" Violet asked. "There's this great little café downtown." It's been awhile since we'd all gone out anywhere. My sisters always know the best places to go.

We drove down Sparks Street in Violet's new red convertible and we all stood up and waved at people as we drove by.

"Hi!" I waved, almost toppling out of the car, but Lily caught me. When we got to Nickels, everybody waved to my sisters and congratulated them for saving Pallet. _Or trying to at least._

We got a little table outside and it had a great view of the setting sun. It made me think of something, but I couldn't quite place it.

I ordered a chocolate milkshake (they make the best milkshakes), a hamburger, and fries. "Daisy, can I have a dollar and go get a sticker from the machine?" Daisy rolled her eyes at my sisters. "I swear, I'm going to go broke from this kid." She sighed. "Pretty please?" "Ah! I can't say no." She reached into the pocket of her jeans and produced a shiny loonie. "Here you go."

I ran inside the cloak approach our table.

I dropped my building to the sticker machine and placed my loonie in it and pushed the slot. A white card came out and inside was a shiny sticker. It said, "Brat." Violet calls me that sometimes and I don't like it, but on the sticker it almost looked like being a brat is a good thing.

I walked back to our table and our food was there. As I gobbled down my, I didn't notice the man in the black hamburger on my plate when his shadow fell across the table. "Good evening, ladies," he drawled.

Daisy jumped up and my sisters drew me closer. They'd got a lot more protective of me since our parents died.

The man laughed and pulled a camera from his jacket. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm a photographer from the Cerulean Citizen. We're doing an article on the Sensational Sisters.

Daisy flushed with embarrassment. "Well, we're not exactly sensat-" "Nonsense," interrupted the photographer. "Now everyone sit close together." _I'm not a sensation sister._ He probably wouldn't want me in the picture, so I started to move away. "No, no," he said. "Having the kid in the picture will make it perfect. The public will love it."

Daisy motioned for me to come sit on her lap. So I did. "Perfect!" The photographer exclaimed. "Smile!" We all grinned. And when he pressed the shutter, I was sure we looked like a perfect, happy family. But I had this horrible feeling inside that things were going to change very soon. I grinned anyway. So the Sensational Sisters were created.

To be continued……


	4. Changes

Kasumi's Tale

Kasumi's Tale

By: Sorano

Chapter Four: Changes

Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me. It belongs to Nintendo and 4Kids Entertainment and that Satoshi guy and a bunch of other companies. Nobody sue. 

It had changed. Just like I knew it would. I don't know how I knew. I just did. Guess what? I'm ten now. _Ten._ The time I've been waiting for my whole life. But now I just wish I could go back.

I woke up early on Tuesday morning. It was my birthday. No one else was up. As I crept into the kitchen, no one jumped out and cried, "Happy birthday!" And there were no presents on the table. No cake in the fridge.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and the Cheerios poured over the sides. But I wasn't hungry. I knew something was wrong. Different. 

It had been sunny all week. But it was raining today. One by one my sisters came downstairs. "Hi, Misty," they said and poured themselves some coffee. "Hi…," I said, choking back tears.

"Hey, Misty," Daisy said. I brightened. "Yeah?" "Lily, Violet, and I are going to Lavender today. We probley won't be back until late." "Oh," I sighed. "Okay."

I watched my sisters leave._ What had happened to us? We used to be so happy._ I flipped on the TV. A rerun of Mew's mew was on. Mew flew over his now destroyed home-weeping for the little girl.

The movie ended and I was alone once again. I thought of how alone I really was. I had no parents, no school, no friends, nobody. All I had was my sisters who had forgotten about me.

With a start I realized in order to except change, you must change too. I was tired of this little kid look anyway. I went to the kitchen and found a sharp pair of scissors. I grimaced at the site of the sharp metal blades. 

I went into the bathroom and sat on the counter in front of the mirror. I took out my two pigtails and let my long red hair fall around my shoulders.

I raised the scissors to shoulder length and snapped the blade. I watched in gleeful horror as my hair fell in long clumps to the floor.

When I was done I looked in the mirror and gasped. My hair stuck out in some placed and one side was longer than the other. Even though it looked ridiculous, I cut and parted my bangs the same way.

I smiled at my new reflection, but something was missing. I looked at the counter and spotted my purple elastics. I took one and put my hair up into an odd, short ponytail on the side of my head.

Now I really was a new Misty. I jumped off the counter and ran into Lily's room. She had the world's largest supply of makeup. I went over to her dresser and picked up a dark red lipstick. I had never put on makeup before, so I was very careful applying it.

I smacked my lips together and grinned. But I knew I needed more, so I smeared purple eyeshadow over my eyelids and added mascara. 

Now that my face was done, I needed to work on my wardrobe. The frilly yellow dress just wasn't me anymore. I took my new yellow T-shirt out of my closet. It was too big for me, being a hand me down from my sisters. So I took the scissors and cut a few inches off. Then some more…and some more.

I held it up to my body and realized maybe I'd cut it a little too short. The shirt ended right above my belly button. I could pass it off as a tank top, but only if I cut off the sleeves. Once that was done, I took out my Jean shorts and red suspenders to hold them up.

I put on my new outfit and stood in front of the full-length mirror to admire my new look. I heard the front door slam and footsteps. There was laughter and talking from downstairs. "Misty! We're home!" called Violet. "Like I couldn't tell!" I yelled back.

I peered down the stairs to see my sisters, Tommy, and a bunch of their friends from the resistance.

Someone turned on some music on really loud and I saw someone holding a bottle of a dark liquid, which I figured, wasn't coke.

Slowly, I made my way downstairs and into the living room. "Hey! It's the mermaid!" giggled Lily as I came into the room. Violet pushed me to the front of the room and pointed at me. "Attention everybody," her voice was slurred. "This is our bratty little sister, Misty."

I gasped. _Why are my sisters being so mean?_ Just then did they notice my new look. Horrified, everyone in the room stared at me for a few seconds, then burst into peals of laughter.

"Did you let Pysduck do your hair?" "The circus isn't until next month, Misthy." "You got a lotta spilt ends, Misthy." "You have threads hanging off your shirt." "Your suspenders and shirt clash." "Hey, that's _my _makeup!"

Daisy glared at me. "How dare you!" She cried out shrilly. Then she walked over to me and slapped me hard across the face.

I stood there, gasping at her, eyes wide and mouth open. Tears flooded my eyes and poured over my red, stinging cheeks. "What happened to you, Daithy!?" I cried, bringing back a little of my old lisp. A couple of my sister's friends snickered.

I fled from the room and ran upstairs. "What, Misthy- Misty!" Daisy strained to say. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

I found myself walking past my room. And past my sister's rooms. I walked to the end of the hall. I opened the door that led to the attic. I walked up the dark, musty steps and flicked on the lightswitch, but nothing happened. No one had been up here in a while and it looked it. The dust was an inch thick and everything was covered in cobwebs.

We didn't have much in our attic. Most of our memories were lost in the fire. But were able to save some things we had in the garage and stuff like that. 

Anyway, I happened to find a box marked 'photos'. I opened the box carefully and peered inside. The were a few recent photos and a big old photo album.

My sister hadn't put much else up here, in case of another fire. I was about to go back downstairs when curiosity won me over.

I opened the photo album. The first pages held pictures of me and my sisters as babies. One picture showed us when we were little and our family was having a yard sale. My sisters were pointing out to some people a sign that was on me. The sign said. 'brahte froume marz: $1.00'

I never knew about that. But with the way my sisters were treating me now, I could certainly believe it. I looked through some more pictures, seeing my birthday photos, remembering again how my birthday had gone unnoticed. I saw photos from our trip to the Pokémon League and some of our watershows. 

I lingered on one particular photo of our family posing by the flame at the Pokémon League. This was the only picture of all of us together that we had left.

I looked down at my mommy's sweet, laughing face and my dad, kind and humorous. A tear gently rolled down my cheek and fell onto the photo.

Eventually I couldn't look at the picture anymore, or I might flood the house. So I set it back in the photo album. I decided this was enough for today, not really knowing why I even came up here in the first place. When I set the album back into the box, a loose picture floated to the ground. 

I picked it up and choked back another sob. It was the photo taken that day at the restaurant and the guys from the newspaper had come by. That was about the last time we had been a real family- just the four of us.

I wiped a tear of my cheek and stuffed the picture into my pocket. Then I ran downstairs to my room. There was something I had to do now. I couldn't stay.

Please review and keep reading! -Sorano 


End file.
